Green-Eyes
The Green-Eyed People (also called Green-Eyes) are a fictional group of characters mentioned in the Hey Arnold! TV series. Their first physical appearance is in Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie, where they play a pivotal role. Biography A mysterious tribe living deep within the jungles of San Lorenzo, the Green-Eyes seem to be quite advanced, as they have built large stone structures (including a hidden city with mechanical parts made of stone), and possess several artifacts, many of which incorporate emeralds in their designs. Some of their artifacts even appear to possess magical properties, such as the Corazón. The Green-Eyes have kept themselves a secret from the rest of the world for years. They have only interacted directly with adventurers Miles Shortman, his love interest-turned-wife Stella, and the couple’s friend Eduardo, who usually relayed messages from the Green-Eyes to Miles and Stella. Miles and Stella first discovered the existence of the Green-Eyes when one of their members saved the couple from going over a waterfall. To thank the Green-Eyes for saving them, Miles and Stella returned the Corazón to them after it had been stolen by the river pirate Lasombra. Upon recovering the artifact (which they did not look at out of respect for the Green-Eyes), the couple dropped it off at a stone shrine, where the Green-Eyes whisked their treasure away as soon as Miles and Stella had their backs turned. The same thing occurred when the Green-Eyes fell ill during an outbreak of a potent sleeping sickness. Despite having had minimal contact with one another, Miles and Stella have managed to successfully help the Green-Eyes (and vice versa), and the tribe expressed their trust and gratitude by giving gifts to the couple. These included a small artifact when they returned the Corazón and matching amulets after they delivered the sleeping sickness medicine. In addition, they were responsible for delivering Abner to Miles and Stella as a wedding gift, as well as guiding the couple and Eduardo to a safe place (one of their temples) when a pregnant Stella was about to give birth. The tribe is aware of Arnold’s name and existence, as they managed to witness his birth, and how all of nature seemed to fall silent when he was born. Appears in *60. Parents Day (indirectly mentioned) *99-100. The Journal (directly mentioned and partially shown) *''Hey Arnold! The Jungle Movie'' (first full appearance) Trivia *In real life, there are no (pure) green-eyed Amerindians, which makes the Green-Eyed People even more mysterious, as it could mean they have a different origin from the rest of the native population of the Americas. **Despite this ambiguity, however, it is obvious that the Green-Eyes are heavily modeled after several Meso-American societies and cultures, such as the Mayans and the Aztecs. Additionally, their homeland, the (fictional) country of San Lorenzo, is based on several Latin-American nations in regions such as South America and Central America. Gallery Greeneyefish.jpg|One of the symbols of the Green-Eyed People Green-Eyed Pendant.png|A pendant featuring the Green-Eyes' symbol given to Miles and Stella greeneyebasket.jpg|Another symbol of the Green Eyes on a basket Grenneyemessage.jpg|A message written by the Green Eyes Green-Eyed Amulets.png|Two Green-Eyed amulets given to Miles and Stella Door.png|Gerald discovering a hidden door with the Green-Eyes' symbol Stone Floor.png|The trio coming to a stone floor with the familiar symbol... Shrine.png|...and then they find a shrine that also contains the symbol Platform Door.png|The symbol is also visible on the platform Meet the Green-Eyes.png|Six Green-Eyed children surround the trio Meeting Arnold.png|The Green-Eyes bowing to Arnold and saying his name Green-Eyes' God.png|Four of the Green-Eyed children carrying Arnold on a palanquin Hidden City Entrance.png|The entrance to the Green-Eyes' hidden city Green-Eyes' Architecture.png|The major structure within the center of the Green-Eyes' city Green-Eyes' Architecture 2.png|Another view of the structure Child.png|A Green-Eyed girl dressed as Arnold Green-Eyes Princess.png|The Green-Eyed girl queen Girl Queen.png|The girl queen bowing to Arnold Symbol Center.png|The Green-Eyes' main symbol in floor where the Corazón is stored Waiting.png|Arnold and the children waiting for the Corazón to emerge Gesture.png|The girl queen gesturing what to do with the Corazón Face Off.png|The Green-Eyes and the trio looking at Lasombra Hidden Knife.png|The girl queen pulling out a knife from her cuff The Green-Eyed Rulers.png|The girl queen with her parents The Green-Eyed Rulers 2.png|The Green-Eyed rulers bowing to their people Various Green-Eyes.png|Various Green-Eyed people chanting Arnold's name Various Green-Eyes 2.png|More Green-Eyes chanting Arnold's name Bowing Rulers.png|The rulers bowing to Miles and Stella Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Females Category:Minor Characters